<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She's not all bad... by RandomWriting789</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248637">She's not all bad...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWriting789/pseuds/RandomWriting789'>RandomWriting789</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, my child needs a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWriting789/pseuds/RandomWriting789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 4 Episode 10 but Glimmer gives Adora first watch of Scorpia instead. While they're sitting there, they reminisce about the Horde and Adora finally gets some closure on how Catra's been for the past two years</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora &amp; Scorpia (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra &amp; Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She's not all bad...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Alright, i've got first watch on you' Adora said assertively as she sat next to Scorpia 'So don't try anything stupid'</p><p>They both sat there, twitching, unable to keep still 'The Horde made you do that too? I thought i was the only one, and everyone was annoyed by it but the training just makes you get so fidgety and' She kept rambling on and on and oddly, Adora liked her company.</p><p>'Hey, how've things been going? Kyle, Lonnie and Rogellio giving you a hard time?' Adora asked, she was curious about her former comrades.</p><p>'Yeah, they seem to have gotten closer over the years, they'll probably ditch the Horde soon. they aren't exactly getting treated well' She looked down after saying the last part of the sentence. 'But hey, it's probably for the best, they replaced the grey ration bars with a new green kind by the way'</p><p>Adora gasped 'NO, WHY? Grey ration bars were like the only thing worth staying in the Horde for, well that and...My point is, you can't just get rid of them like that!' </p><p>'I know right! It was around after you left, they got all bitter and horrible and it's like the more you have them, the worse they start to taste' Scorpia joked. 'Y'know they just turned the old storage room into a massive training ground?'</p><p>'WHAT?' Adora yelled 'Like every other cadet used to sneak in there from time to time' she paused, she remembers when she and Catra snuck in there once 'now like no one will want to go there' Adora then faced Scorpia 'Do they still tell stories of the weeping Princess?'</p><p>'Nahh, something cadets of this age will never understand, that thing was terrifying' Scorpia laughed</p><p>Adora continued to ask her about what had been going on, from the old spare rooms and hallways over to the small hiding spots outside the building. Scorpia told her about the time Catra had demolished a spare work room that belonged to an old force captain, it had been abandoned since she was a kid. Adora's mood suddenly changed</p><p>'And Catra? How's she been doing?' Adora finally asked. Scorpia looked down, her smile had vanished 'to be honest, not great, i'd been trying to get through to her but-'</p><p>'I know what you mean, it's like she's just become more and more unhinged and evil' Adora's voice wavered 'she just keeps-'</p><p>' I know but she always makes so many mistakes, maybe it's her past, or her insane need to win but-'</p><p>'She just keeps messing up but you can still tell that deep down inside'</p><p><em>'She's not all bad</em>' They both stated at the same time</p><p> </p><p>'You really think that?' Scorpia asked, abit shocked</p><p>'Yeah, i know things have gotten worse but i knew her my whole life, she's not a bad person, why do you ask?' Adora questioned</p><p>'it's just that..ughhh i'm not good with this kind of stuff' Scorpia took a deep breath 'sh-she thinks you hate her' Adora was shocked. 'And i kinda just believed it, i never expected you to care'</p><p>'Hate her? of course i don't hate her, i could never hate her. Of course, i'm mad at her for everything she's done but i still love her, i still care about her, if she were in danger, i'd still come for her' Adora breathed out, she couldn't believe it. 'What about her, what does she think of me?'</p><p>' Well, i wouldn't say she hates you, she actually seemed more hurt when she told me she thought that, as if she wanted things to be different so bad but accepted it ' Scorpia paused 'She told me around the time the entire portal incident happened, well she didn't tell me, she yelled in my face but i don't think she hates you'</p><p>Adora looked miserable 'Hey, y'know there was a point when we tried to capture a town and some guards said they'd killed She Ra' Adora looked up at her how was this relevant? 'Catra, well, i don't think i'd ever seen her this scared the entire time i've known her, she was hiding her face and she ran at lightning speed to see who the deceased was so i think there's love for you in there, somewhere' Scorpia stated</p><p>' She's a good person she's just done bad things and endured even worse, partly the reason i still hate Shadow Weaver is because she betrayed Catra again to come here. I just don't want her getting hurt more ' Adora's eyes had a few tears in them</p><p>'We both love that wildcat, don't we?' Scorpia smiled, Adora nodded. ' hey, i wanna show you something,' Scorpia pulled something out of a small pocket in her exoskeleton 'It fell out of this bag Catra hides under her bed, she never lets me touch the bag but i couldn't resist looking at this when it fell out and i was going to give it to her but then i left and...you know what? here, just have it' She passed a small piece of wood to Adora</p><p>The wood seemed old, one termite could destroy it, it looked like it had been carefully carved out of a larger piece of wood. As Adora turned it over, she was shocked to see a carving on it that was her and Catra's faces next to eachother, similar to the carving on their bunk. It read 'best friends forever' at the bottom. Adora recognized it after awhile</p><p>'It's a piece of the old force captain's desk' she whispered, amazed. Catra had carved it out before she destroyed the room, almost like she wanted to preserve the memory, Adora was overcome with emotion as she looked at it</p><p>'Hey Scorpia?' Scorpia looked down at her as she placed a hand on her shoulder 'I'll do my best to help her if she ever needs it, maybe someday our 'wildcat' will see enough sense to come here too' Scorpia smiled at her, 'I hope you're right Adora, i hope you're right'</p><p>Frosta switched places with her as Adora prepared to go to Beast Island, she had a free hour before she and Bow were supposed to meet up and escape, she really didn't know what to do with the time</p>
<hr/><p>A few hours later glimmer walked in to see Adora's room empty, she searched the area for any notes, like Bow had left. Instead she found a perfectly polished piece of wood with two faces carved on it that read 'best friends forever' It was sitting on Adora's side table. If it wasn't for the aged look on the inside of the wood, Glimmer would've thought it was brand new.</p><p>She disregarded it, carefully placed it back and went to talk to Scorpia about the heart and the black garnet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IK it was short and all but i needed to get that outta my system. I've always wanted Adora and Scorpia to interact a little more in the series and Catra seemed like the perfect way for them to bond</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>